Figur in The Mirror
by Lacrima-Mare
Summary: Wie sie es hasste... Das war nicht mehr sie selbst. Es war irgendeine andere Frau, die sie aus dem Spiegel freundlich anlächelte. Nein, das konnte nicht mehr sie selbst sein...Oder?


_Disclaimer: Das Lied 'Figure in the Mirror' gehört L'ame Immortelle, also nicht mir._

_Worum es in diesem Verwirrenden Song-FF-Dings geht? Da hab ich selbst keine Ahnung... Ich weiß nur, dass es hier um eine Frau (Riana Whiteclaw, ein eigeneer Charakter von mir) geht, die einfach satt hat, wie ihr Leben sich geändert hat, seit sie nicht mehr bei dem Mann sein kan, de sie über alles liebt.  
_

_ Letztes Wort der 'Autorin': Seid nicht zu hart zu mir...Ist meien erste Song-FF, also lasst Gnade walten! (also ein Wort war das jetzt nicht unbedingt, aber naja...)_

_  
Every time you put this mask on your face  
_

_A little piece of your soul dies away_

Jeden Tag die selbe Routine. Ich verlasse meine Wohnung, gehe zur Arbeit, komme spät abends wieder nach Hause und weine mich dann in den Schlaf.

Aber trotzdem merkt niemand etwas, denn ich grüße jeden, der mir über den Weg läuft und lächle – freundlich, aufgeschlossen, hilfsbereit... ununterbrochen heitere ich andere mit diesem Lächeln auf.

Aber es ist nur eine Maske. Eine Maske, die ich aufsetze, damit niemand sieht, wie ich wirklich fühle. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich dieses heitere Gesicht aufsetze, spüre ich, wie ein Teil von mir stirbt. Der Teil, den du gefüllt hast. Immer wieder stirbt er, wenn ich lächle, obwohl ich am liebsten weinen würde.

_The figure in the mirrors not me  
A different reality  
It's just a picture that you see  
From my true self, I do flee_

Ich blicke in den Spiegel und frage mich: Bin das wirklich noch ich?

Und es gibt eine simple Antwort darauf: Nein.

Diese Gestalt im Spiegel... das bin ich nicht. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört ich Selbst zu sein. Seit du nicht mehr da bist, sehen alle nur noch ein immerwährendes Bild. Glücklich, heiter... doch niemand sieht mich wirklich... das konntest nur du.

Aber jetzt... ich fliehe vor meinem wirklichen selbst. Lasse nicht zu, dass es jemand sieht.

_What I feel and what I see  
I do through eyes of an enemy  
Forced by powers pushing me  
Resulting in fear and misery_

Ich starre weiter in den Spiegel. Doch ich sehe nicht einmal mehr Selbst mein wahres ich.

Was ich jetzt noch sehe und fühle, kommt mir vor, als würde es ein andere fühlen und sehen. Ganz egal, was es ist, ich merke nicht, dass ich es selbst empfinde.

Angst und Elend... nichts kann ich mehr fühlen.

_The figure in the mirrors not me  
A different reality  
It's just a picture that you see  
From my true self, I do flee_

Diese Frau im Spiegel, bin ich nicht. Ich bin das nicht... Aber keiner sieht es. Sie sehen nur diese andere Realität – die Realität, die sie brauchen. Nur du hast meine Realität gesehen. Nur du allein konntest das.

_I change myself to fit the needs  
During this mutation my heart bleeds  
Trying to adjust to society  
Not anymore, I want to be free_

Ich änderte mich, als du nicht mehr da warst…

Unwiederbringliche Veränderungen... doch mein Herz zerspringt jedes mal in Tausende Teile. Jedes Mal von neuem in immer kleiner Teile. Immer und immer wieder.

Dabei will ich nur eines: frei sein...

_The figure in the mirrors not me  
A different reality  
It's just a picture that you see  
From my true self, I do flee_

Der Schatten meiner selbst, der von dem Spiegel reflektiert wird... alles nur eine Illusion. Alles nur ein Trugbild, dass jeder sieht. Und vor meinem wahren selbst fliehe ich.

_Only a few could break the shell  
Surrounding my souls polluted well  
Drink from it and you will see  
All the pain that rests in me_

Nur wenige konnten diese Schale aufbrechen… nur wenige konnten die Mauer einreißen, die meine Seele so gut beschützte…

Nur wenige sehen den wahren Schmerz, der unaufhörlich in mir ruht. Und nichts und niemand, wird dieses Elend von mir nehmen...

The figure in the mirrors not me  
A different reality  
It's just a picture that you see  
From my true self, I do flee

Ich starre noch immer mein Spiegelbild an. Hass, Wut und... Angst? Ich verstehe meinen Blick selbst nicht mehr.

Ich hasse mich selbst... das verstehe ich noch...

Ich bin wütend darauf, dass mich alle verlassen haben... in meiner Situation verständlich...

Aber diese Angst...

Das bin nicht mehr ich. Nichts erinnert mehr an die Frau, die ich einmal war. Die Frau, die du liebtest.

_It is like a Pandora's box  
With a number of haunted locks  
The one who sees deep inside  
Knows all the feelings I do hide_

Einzig und alleine du hast tief in meine Seele gesehen und jedes noch so kleine Gefühl verstanden. Jede Angst... jede Trauer... einfach alles. Doch wenn du nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hättest, wie ich jetzt bin...

_The figure in the mirrors not me  
A different reality  
It's just a picture that you see  
From my true self, I do flee_

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus… Diese Frau… das bin nicht ich!  
Ich hole aus und schlage mit voller Wucht in den Spiegel.

Den Schmerz nehme ich nicht wahr.

Das Blut sehe ich nicht.

Ich sehe nur eins. Die kleinen Splitter die mich spiegeln.

10fach...100fach...vielleicht sogar 1000fach... Ich sehe mich so oft, in jedem noch so kleinen Splitter.

Diese Frau, die ich nicht sein will, aber trotzdem geworden bin...

_Once you took a look inside of me  
You decide between joy and misery  
If you abuse the things you know..._

Ein einziges Mal hast du alles von mir gesehen. Jedes Elend... aber auch jedes Glück.

Doch du wusstest nicht, was du mit all den dingen, die du kennst, anfangen solltest.

Du wusstest es nicht... und machtest gar nichts.

Ich lass mich auf die Knie sinken und starre auf den Boden. Eine Lache aus Blut und meinen Tränen hat sich vor mir gebildet. Doch ich merke es nicht.

Ich sehe nur diese Gestalt in den Splittern... diese Gestalt, die ich nicht bin...


End file.
